


When You Press Me to Your Heart

by blueeyedrichie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Arguing, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff and Smut, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: “Talk about what? My shitty job? Our failing relationship because of my shitty job? The fact that we haven’t-” he made the mistake of looking up at Richie, whose eyes were so dark with too many emotions that Eddie did not have the mental capacity to try and sort out.~“I just don’t want you to think you can’t come to me when you’re that stressed, baby. I want to be there for you.”“You are there for me.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872925
Comments: 32
Kudos: 311





	When You Press Me to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me for dom/sub reddie with aftercare; it got long bc idk how to shut up so I’m posting it here instead of tumblr. Hope you like it anon & thank you for the prompt! <3

The door of the Uber slammed a bit harder than Eddie intended, to which he received a look in the rearview mirror before they started moving. He managed to return it with apologetic eyes, even though he couldn’t be bothered to actually give a fuck about the man’s precious Honda.

All he could think about was how much he hated his fucking job and the way it had been negatively affecting his relationship with Richie.

Ever since he finally got out of his mother’s house and gone to college and graduated, he’d been fiercely trying to prove his independence. It didn’t always work out, and Richie was wonderful about helping him without making _too_ many jokes about it. 

But sometimes, Eddie wished he would listen to Richie when he tells him to take a break or that _you don’t have to work yourself to death, Eds. Let me take care of you, once in a while._

He wanted to take care of himself, though. Unfortunately, that all had boiled over into their sex life, and it had been weeks since they’d last done anything remotely intimate. Eddie was always able to let Richie take control then; to give himself fully to the other man and let Richie give him exactly what he needed. But not lately, because he left early every morning and got home late every night and anytime they actually did get to see each other was usually ruined by fighting over stupid, pointless shit.

It made him feel so guilty, because Richie tried all the time. Tried to make him happy, tried to get him to bed. So when the driver pulled up in front of their apartment and Eddie left the vehicle, shutting the door less violently this time, he decided to really try tonight. Because he _needed_ it. Needed to let go for a while and just let Richie take care of him. 

A genuine smile pulled its way onto his face when he reached their door, hearing dishes clamoring on the other side. The thought that Richie was finally cleaning the fucking kitchen like Eddie had asked him to do earlier in the week had his shoulders already lifting. Richie worked a shit load too, but his hours were much more flexible, and he actually enjoyed his job, so it didn’t drain him entirely of any motivation to do anything else. And he was usually so great about helping out and doing things that Eddie would normally prefer to do himself, if he wasn’t so fucking exhausted.

And maybe it’s because he was just so fucking tired and every little tiny thing in the world was pissing him off, but when he walked inside only to find the kitchen a bigger disaster than it had been that morning, he already felt angry tears stinging the backs of his eyes, and he wanted to fucking scream at Richie. Who was innocently wrapping plates of spaghetti with plastic wrap - probably to put them away until Eddie got home - completely unaware of the rage ready to explode out of Eddie at any moment.

Richie turned when Eddie kicked off his shoes, a playful smirk tugging his lips up.

“Hey sweetheart, you’re just in time.”

Eddie took a step toward the kitchen, and he wanted to cry when he saw the noodles that were stuck to the wall behind the oven. Partly because they just added to the mess; but more so because it reminded him of a conversation they’d had not too long ago, on a night when neither of them could sleep despite being completely drained, and they reminisced on the times when Maggie would teach them how to cook.

“Okay, go ahead.” Maggie told them, gesturing toward the wall.

Richie and Eddie grinned at each other before taking their stances. Richie went first, throwing the flimsy noodle as hard as he could, cheering when it stuck to the wall.

“Check it out, Eds!” Richie ran over and checked it, turning back to Eddie with a bright smile. “Come on, do it!”

Eddie giggled at him, looking at Maggie once more for reassurance. She nodded with a smile. Eddie threw his own noodle, which landed lower than Richie’s but stuck nonetheless. Richie ran back over to wrap an arm around his shoulders, mumbling something about how he could probably throw Eddie and get a higher shot; which had him shoving Richie away so he could double over in laughter.

“Alright, alright. Now that we know the noodles are ready, let’s start on the sauce.” The pair agreed excitedly, Richie pulling Eddie back over to the counter with a hand around his wrist.

Eddie knew now that just because the noodles stuck that didn’t always mean they were truly ready. But it was one of his favorite memories, and he hated the fact that the sight was doing nothing but making him angry, now.

“Richie,” Eddie began, sounding defeated already. “Look at this mess.” He moved past his boyfriend and into the kitchen, letting out an exasperated sound at the sight. His eyes landed on the plates of food that Richie had made for them, and he wanted so badly not to be mad. But he couldn’t help it.

“I was getting to it, Eds. I just wanted to do something nice for you.” The placating words had Eddie prickling, and he turned to face Richie, his brows knitting together.

“You were getting to it? Is that why it’s been getting worse every day for the last fucking week?”

Richie’s expression quickly darkened as he took a step closer, staring down at Eddie.

“All you give a shit about is the fucking kitchen. Jesus Christ, Eddie. I’ve barely seen you in weeks. I was just trying-”

“You know how much this bothers me, Richie! You know it stresses me out and you just don’t fucking care.”

Eddie moved to start picking up the garbage when he felt the hot tears spilling over onto his cheeks, desperate to distract himself. He willed Richie to just leave the room, to let him be pissed off and upset and cry. But he knew Richie would never allow that.

“Eddie, stop.” Richie reached out to grab his wrist, but Eddie took a step away just in time, shaking his head.

“No! If you won’t fucking do it, then I will. Just leave me alone, Richie.”

Richie moved closer, but Eddie refused to look at him. He couldn’t. He already felt so bad for being this angry with him, but it was kind of a nice release. To just let it out.

“We need to fucking talk about this, Eddie.”

Eddie scoffed, trying to ignore the low tone of Richie’s voice. When he felt Richie’s presence still hovering behind him, he sighed.

“Talk about what? My shitty job? Our failing relationship because of my shitty job? The fact that we haven’t-” he made the mistake of looking up at Richie, whose eyes were so dark with too many emotions that Eddie did not have the mental capacity to try and sort out.

“Eds…”

“No,” he threw down the paper towels that were crumpled up in his hands, adding to the mess on the counter. “No, Richie. I’m going to bed, okay?” He pushed past the other man, and he felt his heart drop when he didn’t hear footsteps following him.

Once he was in their bedroom, he stripped off his work clothes, not even able to care about how wrinkled they’d be from the crumpled mess he left them in on the floor. He was about to cross the hall to the bathroom and shower, but a surprised gasp left him when Richie swung the door open hard enough that it hit the wall behind it with a loud _thud._ Eddie immediately noticed the way his chest was heaving, and how underneath the anger on his features, he looked so sad. Eddie felt his heart breaking and _god_ , he fucking hated this.

“Richie-”

A muffled sound escaped him when Richie grabbed him by the back of the neck to smash their mouths together. It was more teeth than lips, and Richie wasted no time shoving his tongue into Eddie’s mouth and licking as far back as he could reach. Eddie’s hands came up to fist into Richie’s shirt, unable to decide if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. The taste of Richie in his mouth already had his heart slamming against his chest and his head feeling foggy, and maybe this was exactly what they needed. 

He clutched tighter onto the material when Richie’s other hand moved down to his ass, palming him over the fabric of his briefs, only then did he remember that he’d already taken his clothes off. He moaned into Richie’s mouth, pressing up on his toes to get closer as he pressed his tongue against Richie’s that was still licking inside of his mouth. A tiny whine left him when Richie pulled his hand away, but it quickly evolved into a yelp when that hand returned to his ass with a hard spank, causing his hips to buck forward into Richie’s. Eddie moaned when he felt how hard Richie already was in his jeans.

“You think I don’t know what you fucking need, baby?” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s lips, releasing his hold on Eddie’s neck, both of his large hands dipping beneath the waistband of his briefs to knead at the soft flesh of his ass. Eddie lifted his arms to wrap around Richie’s neck, rocking his hips back into his grip. Richie pushed Eddie’s body flush into his own, making the smaller man cry out as their hips grinded together. 

“No, that’s not-” Eddie cut off on a gasp when Richie pulled his hands out to push the underwear over his hips and down his thighs, landing both hands against the skin _hard._

“Hush, sweet boy.” Richie pressed his lips to Eddie’s ear, digging his nails into Eddie’s flesh to lift his feet off the ground, walking them over to the bed. Eddie’s fingers found their way into Richie’s curls, holding tightly as he tried to catch his breath. “Don’t you want your Daddy to take care of you?”

Eddie nodded into Richie’s neck where he’d rested his head, his mind wading in that soft fuzz that he hadn’t felt in so long. He suddenly felt the soft sheets against his back, opening his eyes when he felt Richie's hands move to unwrap his own from around Richie’s neck, placing them softly on the bed. Richie dropped a chaste kiss to his lips before moving down to pull Eddie’s briefs the rest of the way off his body. Richie stood up straight then, looking down at him expectantly. Eddie sucked his lip up between his teeth, his eyes wide as he stared up at the other man.

“Roll over, sweetheart.”

The words sent a shiver down his spine, his cheeks heating as he did as he was told. He slipped his hands under the pillow that pressed against his cheek, looking up at Richie from where he lay. He was so close to letting go, he could feel it sparking all over his skin. The words left him softly, barely a whisper.

“Like this, Daddy?”

Richie cursed under his breath, his hand moving down to palm himself over his jeans. His eyes roamed over Eddie’s small frame, stopping once he got back to his eyes.

“Good job, baby.” Richie leaned down to spread Eddie’s knees apart, the bed dipping under his weight when he climbed into the space there. His hands slowly moved up the backs of his thighs, and he slipped his fingers between Eddie’s cheeks when he reached his ass. “Come on, ass up.”

He complied easily, shakily bending his knees so that his ass was in the air, his cock already wet where it hung against his stomach. Richie’s hands curled around his hips, adjusting his position, one hand slipping around to splay over his back, pressing down and causing Eddie to arch into it with a moan.

“Yeah, just like that.” Eddie beamed at the praise, every nerve in his body alight at the soft touches Richie was giving him. He heard a soft chuckle just as Richie’s hands moved back to his cheeks, and he couldn’t hide the full body shiver that wracked through him. “You’ve been so stressed, haven’t you?”

Eddie whined, his fingers tangling into the sheets as he nodded against the pillow. Richie’s hand slapped him again, much harder with the new angle, making Eddie let out a high pitched moan.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Y- yes, Daddy.”

“All you do is work,” Another slap, “and sleep,” another, “and you never have time for us, do you?” This time he came down with both hands at once, and Eddie cried out, his skin burning under Richie’s touch. Richie’s fingers pressed into his skin, and Eddie distantly imagined how red he was, if Richie was smiling down at him. “And that makes you sad, doesn’t it? I know you miss me, baby.”

Tears had already soaked the pillow below him, and he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips, desperate for Richie to keep going.

“I miss you so much, Daddy.” Richie spanked him again before spreading his cheeks apart, and Eddie knew he was smiling then; he could hear it in his voice.

“I miss you too, sweet boy,” Eddie whined, feeling Richie’s thumbs dip between his cheeks to open him up. “Miss the way you taste.” Then his tongue was on Eddie, and Eddie threw his head back, clutching the pillow desperately against himself as he tried to arch further, to feel more than just the tip of Richie’s skilled tongue teasing at his rim. He felt Richie’s groan vibrate against him, making him shake.

“Daddy. Daddy, please.” He felt the flat of Richie’s tongue press against his hole, his toes curling at the sensation. Richie spread him further as the tip of his tongue dipped inside for only a second, pulling back to press kisses against the heated flesh near his hands.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect.” Richie’s hot breath had Eddie’s whole body breaking out in goosebumps, and he doesn’t think he’s ever needed Richie more than he did in that moment. “And you’ve been keeping this away from me, sweetheart? That’s not very nice.”

Eddie tasted his salty tears when he licked over his lips, his chin resting on the pillow he’d shoved against his chest, his knuckles white from his tight hold on it.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, Daddy. I just-” The sound of Richie’s hand connecting again echoed through the room, mixing with the high keening sound escaping Eddie’s lips.

“Are you sorry, baby? I told you to take some time off and you didn’t listen.” Eddie distantly felt Richie moving, the sound of his fumbling in the nightstand telling him he was grabbing the lube. Eddie blinked more tears away, attempting to look at Richie over his shoulder. He moaned loudly at the sight of Richie’s dark eyes and wild curls. And the fact that he was still fully dressed had Eddie’s belly fluttering. Richie dropped the lube down somewhere in front of himself, locking eyes with Eddie as he leaned down to press soft kisses over his crimson flesh. “Do I need to call and do it myself?”

Eddie didn’t have a chance to answer before Richie’s tongue was shoving it’s way past the pink ring of muscle, licking as deep inside of him as he could reach. Eddie cried out, rocking back against it desperately. Richie’s palms soothed over his burning cheeks, drawing mewls from Eddie. He whimpered when Richie pulled back just as he felt his stomach tightening, his cock aching and ready to burst at the slightest touch. Eddie’s hips tried to drop down against the mattress, but Richie grabbed onto his hip roughly, using his other hand to slap the skin of his thighs just under his ass. A disappointed tut-tut fell from his lips, followed by the sound of Richie popping the bottle of lube open.

“Trying to come already, Eddie baby?” Richie teased, not giving Eddie a moment to prepare before two of his long fingers found their way to his hole, pressing gently against it. “That’s not for you to decide, sweetheart.” A broken scream tore up from Eddie’s chest when Richie pushed both fingers inside. The stretch burned, but Eddie moaned and arched into it, his entire body on fire. 

“Daddy, oh my _god_ ,” he gasped, attempting to scoot his knees up further to lift his ass higher, but he almost fell forward again, Richie’s nails digging into the skin of his hip as he held him up. Eddie felt his cock twitching, the pressure in his belly building steadily with each press of Richie’s fingers. He threw his head back when Richie brushed over his prostate, and he knew he couldn’t hold it anymore. “I’m gonna come; I’m gonna come, Daddy, fuck, _fuck_.”

Richie’s hand fell from his hip to squeeze around the base of Eddie’s leaking cock, effectively stopping his orgasm.

“I don’t think so, baby.”

The fingers inside him started pumping relentlessly then, driving straight into his prostate on each inward thrust. He sobbed at the feeling of Richie’s hand around him, his thighs shaking from being denied what he needed most. 

“You’re gonna come from my cock, sweet boy; it’s not my fault it’s been so long and your little hole is so tight. Gotta open you up.”

With that, Richie slipped a third finger inside, spreading them apart and pressing against Eddie’s walls. Little whiny sounds were being punched from Eddie with each movement inside him, his head dizzy with the pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long. 

“Please, Daddy; I need you, need to feel you inside me.” Eddie slurred through parted lips, tears steadily rolling over his freckled cheeks as his whole body rocked back onto Richie’s hand. “ _Please._ ”

Richie’s grip tightened around Eddie’s cock as he pressed his fingertips roughly into Eddie’s prostate, making him throb in Richie’s hand, tiny beads of precome dripping down onto the sheets.

“You didn’t seem so desperate all this time, Eddie baby. Seemed just fine without having me fuck you for weeks.”

Eddie wailed as Richie held him off, his belly flipping over itself as he sobbed out broken pleas, unable to get out a complete thought. 

“No! Daddy, no,” he gasped when Richie pulled his fingers out all at once, leaning over Eddie’s body to press his lips against Eddie’s cheek. “I- no, I wasn’t okay. God, _please._ ”

Richie’s lips moved to his ear, breathing hot against it. “Don’t you dare fucking come.” Eddie nodded desperately, feeling Richie squeeze him hard once before letting go, and it was truly a miracle Eddie managed not to come right then, his dick pulsing with the orgasm that was ready to explode out of him. “Don’t worry, sweet boy. I’ll take care of you, and you’ll never fucking make me wait again; will you?”

“No, I promise. I promise, Daddy. Please.”

The sound of Richie unbuckling his belt had Eddie mewling, his whole body trembling in anticipation. He heard the wet sounds of Richie slicking himself up, and he blinked fresh tears over his lids as he looked over his shoulder again, the sight of Richie stroking himself making his dick jump. He met his eyes then, his heart swelling from the intense gaze he found there. Richie shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips, scooting forward and leaning down to press a soft kiss against Eddie’s puffy lips. Eddie hummed at the gentle contact, letting his eyes fall shut as Richie dragged his lips over his tear-stained cheek before sitting back up, pressing the head of his cock against Eddie’s glistening hole.

“I know you can be a good boy for me, right baby?”

Eddie barely managed a nod before Richie was pressing inside, groaning as he did. The only thing that stopped him from coming at the feeling was how badly he wanted to obey; to please Richie after all this time. He rested his head against the pillow and pushed his ass back against Richie; a long, high pitched moan falling from his lips when the other man bottomed out. His brain was swimming in static as the sound of Richie’s low groan danced its way into his ears. 

“Christ, baby, so fucking tight for me. Holy shit.” Richie held tightly to his hips, pulling out slowly only to push back in, cursing under his breath once he was fully inside again. “Did you touch yourself, sweetheart; while you were holding out on me?” Eddie looked back when Richie’s hands left him only to find him shrugging out of his flannel, leaving him in his t-shirt, his pants barely down to his thighs. Eddie moaned upon seeing him, turning his head back to press his blushing face into the pillow. He yelped when Richie’s hand tangled into his hair and pulled his head back sharply enough that he was staring at the ceiling. “Answer me.”

Through the haze he tried to search for whatever it was that Richie was talking about, but Richie began thrusting in the same moment, and he truly could not remember what Richie had asked him. He let out a garbled mess of words as Richie began pounding into him, and he couldn’t even tell what they were. But apparently, Richie could.

Richie’s fingers tightened as his hips picked up their movements, the nails of his other hand digging into Eddie’s hipbone. 

“I asked you if you touched yourself,” Richie told him, his voice raspy. Eddie moaned through his sobs, his legs barely able to hold him up any longer. “Did you fuck yourself, baby? Did you try to reach as deep inside yourself as you could, pretending it was me?”

“No!” Richie let go of his hip for only a moment to spank him once more, quickly grabbing him again when his hips nearly fell to the bed. “No, Daddy. I was-” he sucked in breaths as his mouth hung open, letting his whole body go limp in Richie’s hold. “I was waiting for you.”

Richie chuckled, letting go of Eddie’s hair to run his hand down the length of his back before landing on the other side of his hips, pulling his body down onto his cock with each thrust, their skin slapping together brutally with his movements.

“Waiting for me? That’s precious, baby.” Eddie’s belly flipped over itself where his cock was bouncing against it with every jerk of his body, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. “You could have had me this whole time.”

An incoherent string of sounds left Eddie when Richie pulled him back harshly, slamming into him harder than Eddie thinks he ever has. The muscles in his thighs were screaming, begging for relief where they were on either side of Richie’s hips. 

Eddie didn’t even realize what was happening when Richie pulled out, leaving his empty hole wanting as he flipped him onto his back, gripping him by the waist to pull him further down under himself, his dick sliding back between Eddie’s cheeks and inside his body.

He blinked up at Richie, whose face was now hovering just above his own. His hands lifted lazily to push Richie’s curls back, admiring his handsome face.

“Daddy…”

Richie leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to Eddie’s lips, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as they kept eye contact. He tugged on Richie’s hair, eliciting a low groan from the man who wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s wrists, pinning them to the bed.

“What is it, sweet boy?”

“I’m- I need to come, please. Please, Daddy?”

One of his wrists was released as Richie reached down between them, locking his hand around the base once again. 

“It looks like you already did, baby; look at yourself.” Eddie managed to look down, seeing that his abdomen was already covered in so much precome it truly did look like he’d already come. Richie let go of his other wrist to slip his hand under Eddie’s knee, lifting his leg up and pressing it toward his chest. “I don’t know that I should even let you come, you’ll just make a bigger mess.”

Eddie threw his head back, his face and neck wet from his tears. He felt Richie’s tongue against his skin, licking away the tears only to bite and suck on the salty skin once he was done. Eddie’s hand found its way back into Richie’s hair, and he didn’t pull it away this time.

“I’m so- I’m sorry, Daddy.” Eddie cried, his entire body shaking as his orgasm tried to force its way out, his cock threatening to burst despite Richie’s grip on it. “I love you and-” Richie released his cock, much to Eddie’s surprise, in favor of lifting his other leg up as well, spreading him wide as his lips moved over Eddie’s neck. He was so fucking close, but he knew he couldn’t until Richie said so. Because what he wanted more than anything was for Richie to let him. “And I missed you, Daddy, and you’re gonna make me come.” The pitch of his voice was steadily getting higher as he begged. “ _Please,_ please!”

Richie sucked his earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it gently before letting it go, pressing soft kisses just below his ear and onto his jaw.

“Will you be good for me, baby?” Richie’s voice sent shivers down Eddie’s body, that pleasurable static still bursting in little sparks in his mind.

“Yes, yes!”

“You’ll let me take care of you; stop acting like everything is fucking fine when it isn’t?”

Eddie’s arms linked around Richie’s neck as Richie fucked into him, the feeling of his cock rubbing over his prostate again and again had his vision going blurry around the edges as he tried to keep his eyes open, turning his face so that he could get Richie’s lips on his own. He didn’t have the mind to actually kiss him, but just feeling his lips and his breath and the soft little sounds that crawled up from the back of Richie’s throat was enough.

“Yes, Daddy. I promise, please just- please let me-” His words fell out in broken hiccups, and he watched as Richie sat back, holding his legs open wide as he stared down at him. He could already feel the tell-tale signs of Richie’s erratic thrusts; the way his cock pulsed deep inside his body; the way his fingers dug into his skin harder than they did otherwise. He kept his eyes on Richie’s, tiny little whimpers coming out with each breath.

“You are so beautiful, sweetheart. Such a good boy,” The flush that colored Eddie from his cheeks to his chest deepened with the praise, tears wetting the line of his freckles as his fingers dug into the sheets beneath him. “You gonna come on my cock? Let me feel you, Eddie baby; go ahead.”

Eddie’s chest heaved as he gasped in tiny breaths, his fists clenching desperately at the sheets in an attempt to ground himself as electricity tore through him, all of it moving to his belly at once and pulsing through his cock as he came with a scream, spurting all over his own stomach and chest. He felt his body being pulled down by the waist as Richie moved faster, slamming into his prostate as he worked him through his orgasm while chasing his own. At some point he’d closed his eyes, but he managed to pry them open as he whimpered through the last few moments, his cock still twitching and spilling out little drops of come where it lay spent against the mess on his skin. He distantly heard Richie speaking, and he tried to listen as he felt his body trying to rest.

“I’m coming, baby; gonna come so deep inside you. God, I fucking missed being inside you.”

Eddie nodded, wishing Richie was closer so he could kiss him.

“Me too. Fill me up, Daddy; wanna be full of you.”

Richie groaned, slamming into Eddie once, twice more before he held Eddie’s body firmly against his own, and Eddie whined blissfully at the feeling of Richie spilling inside of him.

Eddie’s not sure how long they stayed like that, with Richie inside him and his large hands soothing over the tender skin of his ass, but it felt like he was waking up from a beautiful dream when Richie’s lips touched his, his arms landing on either side of Eddie’s head, his hands moving to tuck his hair behind his ears and move it off of his sweaty forehead. Eddie wanted to do the same for Richie when he saw the mess of curls, but his arms were too tired to do much.

“Hi, sweet boy.” Richie’s voice was soft and hoarse, and Eddie was already giggling at the change in his disposition. Richie smiled warmly down at him, dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Hi, Rich.” A chuckle rumbled inside Richie’s chest; Eddie imagined it was from the way his voice cracked over the words.

“I need to go get some things, baby.”

Eddie pouted, finally finding the slightest bit of energy to drop his arms around Richie’s neck in an attempt to stop him from leaving. In the back of his mind, he knew that soon he’d be feeling the sting on his backside, but he wished they could stay like this forever. Richie closed the gap between their lips once again, his tongue peeking out to ghost over Eddie’s bottom lip before he pulled back again.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

He nodded this time, bracing himself as he felt his body clench around nothing once Richie slowly pulled out. Richie stood up from the bed, pulling his sweat soaked shirt over his head and kicking off his pants and boxers, taking a step toward the nightstand as he glanced back at Eddie.

“You want it?”

Eddie looked up at him shyly from under his lashes, giving a tiny nod. “Yes, please.”

Richie gave him a crooked smile as he pulled the drawer open, removing a small plug from inside. Eddie rolled over once again, letting out a lilty sigh as Richie gently pressed it inside his body. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair gently, promising once again to be right back as he left the room. Eddie sighed once more, everything feeling so much lighter already. And he wished he’d never been so distant with Richie. He knew that Richie could always make him feel better, but sometimes Eddie got far too deep inside his own mind to remember that. A smile lifted his cheeks when Richie returned with a large water bottle, a bottle of Eddie’s favorite aloe vera lotion, and his soft, powdery blue robe. Eddie pushed up onto his elbows when Richie uncapped the water and handed it to him, giving a grateful smile as he drank some down, swallowing the cool, refreshing liquid.

“Thank you.” He handed it back to Richie before tucking his arms under his head and relaxing into the sheets again. Richie sat down carefully next to him, pouring the lotion into his palm before rubbing them together. Eddie didn’t miss the little look of reluctance in Richie’s eyes when he pressed his hands carefully against Eddie’s skin, causing him to let out a quiet hiss. It quickly turned into a hum as Richie began gently rubbing the lotion in, the cooling sensation easing the sting already.

“Of course, Eddie my love.” They were quiet for a moment then, before Richie spoke once more. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm, so good.”

Richie laughed softly at Eddie’s contented voice, making his small body shake with giggles in return.

“I don’t just mean this, Eds.” Richie continued, adding more lotion before he started lightly massaging him.

Eddie’s giggles tapered off, turning his head down a bit to look into Richie’s eyes.

“I feel so much better, Richie.” Richie raised an uncertain brow as he looked back at Eddie. “Really, I promise.”

“I just-” Richie sighed, his hands moving down his bottom and onto his thighs, “I just don’t want you to think you can’t come to me when you’re that stressed, baby. I want to be there for you.”

“You are there for me.”

Richie gave him a playful glare, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I’m here for you. But maybe you could actually use that, sometimes? Talk to me, lean on me. I want to do whatever I can to alleviate your stress, Eddie. Just let me do that for you.”

Eddie sighed, tucking his face further into his crossed arms.

“I’m sorry. I just have a hard time with it sometimes. I guess.”

He let his eyes flutter closed as Richie’s hands moved over him. He wanted so badly to be able to lean on Richie more for support when he needed it. Maybe now that he knew just how bad it could get, he’d try a little harder.

“I know, baby. I just want you to try, okay? Even telling me that you’re trying and that it’s hard for you is better than what’s been going on.”

“I know you’re right.”

“Though I do enjoy unraveling the tight little ball of stress you curl yourself into.” Richie teased, pressing a finger lightly against the plug and drawing a gasp from Eddie. He chuckled at the sound, moving back to rub the rest of the lotion into his bright red skin.

Eddie opened his eyes only to narrow them at Richie, but he couldn’t help but smile at the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Thank you, Richie. I love you.” He told him, lifting his head to really hold his gaze. “So much.”

“I love you too, Eddie baby.”

Richie finished rubbing the lotion into his skin before standing up and gripping Eddie’s small hands in his own to help him stand up. He held the robe up for him, Eddie slipped his arms into the sleeves and turned around, watching fondly as Richie pulled one side over the other and tied a messy little bow in the front. His hands came up to cup Eddie’s cheeks then, leaning down to press a firm, ardent kiss to his pink lips. When Richie pulled back, Eddie’s heart swelled at the sight of his bright blue eyes and the little grin on his lips. 

“I promise I’ll try to be better about coming to you with this stuff.”

“That’s all I ask, sweetheart.”

Eddie slipped his hand into Richie’s after he pulled a fresh pair of boxers on, and he gave Eddie a confused look.

“Don’t you want to go to bed?”

He couldn’t help but turn back and throw his arms around Richie’s neck, pushing up on his toes to place a little kiss on Richie’s chin.

“I’m calling off tomorrow, and we are cleaning that fucking kitchen.” Eddie started, watching Richie’s cheeks swell with a smile. “So since you left all that spaghetti out, I want to make some fresh stuff.” He felt his cheeks blush a soft pink, and he laughed softly. “And I get to throw the noodles at the wall, this time.”

Richie laughed, linking his arms around Eddie’s waist as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Anything for you, Eddie my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my love @bimmyshrug for helping me flesh out this prompt and to my sweet @whorefrombabylon for helping me with the title :’) <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr & twitter @blueeyedrichie


End file.
